


found families are the best

by angelofeden



Series: birthday series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Gen, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, sbi are dicks in this story, supportive dream team, supportive purpled, tubbos kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: sbi finds out but its to late, for tommy has found another family :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Georgenotfound/Sapnap (Implied)
Series: birthday series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185440
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	found families are the best

* * *

**TOMMY CURLS** up into a ball at the park, where just a few minutes ago, tubbo ditched him to hang out with ranboo. the new kid at school, him and tubbo really hit it off and tubbo keeps ignoring him because of it.

today him and tubbo decided to hang out but no- he just had to ditch him for ranboo! unknowingly tears started dripping down his face, and he didnt even notice until someone kneeled down in front of him, it was dream. tommy looked up his sight blurred because of the tears but he can make out george and sapnap behind dream.

of course these three are rarely ever seen without each other, ~~_( like you and tubbo- )_~~ tommy slightly berated himself, watching as dream, george and sapnap look at each other, speaking silently emotions in their eyes that he cant quite figure out ~~_( is it worry? no- no- no one worries for me )_~~

after their silent conversation dream spoke up "tommy... why- um why are you crying here? i thought i saw tubbo around herE- WOAH- ok- dont talk about tu-" tommy cried even more at the mention of tubbo. sapnap glared at dream, hitting him as he crouched down.

"hey... want to hang out with us for a while?" sapnap said softly, both george and dream quiet as they watched sapnap talk to tommy.

tommy looked up, and that's when the dream team gasped, he had a huge bruise on his cheek. tommy's eyes drift down to what the dream team saw, his eyes widened remembering who put it there. 

_[ "TOMMY!" phil shouted out, he was very mad, why? because 'tommy' broke a vase, the vase was bought by kristen, his late wife. but he didn't it was techno, when he and wilbur were play fighting. tommy sighed already knowing why, he muttered to himself "even if i tell him it was techno he wouldn't believe me. after all he is his favorite." when tommy got down phil punched him, wilbur gasped from where he was watching on the couch._

_phil realized what he did and reached for tommy muttering apologies. as he was about to touch tommy, tommy pulled back, looking up at phil as if he was some monster. phil's heart broke, he watched as tommy stood up and went to his room. ]_

george sat down next to him "who- who did this tommy?" he asked quietly. tommy looked up at him muttering something that the other two couldn't hear, but george could, and judging from the angry gasp they won't find out until later. when george cools down a bit more to tell them who did it. dream went over to their bags as george and sapnap silently conversed with tommy. 

"can i touch you tommy? im just going to put something over your bruise." dream said as he dug out a salve. dream approached the trio after seeing tommy nod. he grins putting his hand up to rub the salve on his bruise, although it did dim when he saw tommy flinch, and when both george and sapnap frowned they noticed it too.

after applying it, he looked at both sapnap and george, asking a silent question. he grinned looking at tommy who tilted his head like a confused puppy. "wanna come with us to our house?" he watched tommy look surprised before he nodded his head.

sapnap stretched standing up, and george followed suit, waiting for dream and tommy. dream held his hand out for tommy, who took it. and suddenly for tommy, everything fit into place. "c'mon tommy, im pretty sure purpled would like you."

* * *

**AGHHHHHHH IM SORRY IF ITS A BIT RUSHED AT THE END- I WAS SUPER BUSY PREPARING FOR SCHOOL AGAIN**

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel i made as a thank you :)
> 
> EDIT: GUYS PLS- 60 KUDOS?? ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY- ALSO- DONT EXPECT MUCH FROM ME THE NEXT FOLLOWING DAYS SCHOOL STARTED ADN I AM SEVERY SLEEP DEPRIVED


End file.
